To Catch A Killer
by Whiskey Bandit
Summary: An Imperial Commander tasked with the sole assignment of hunting down the killer of Emperor Titus Mede II. However, not all is as it seems in the realm of Skyrim...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Emperor Titus Mede II sat at his smooth oak desk writing a letter to the Elder Council which was to be sent by bird in the morning. The_ Katariah_ slowly swayed in the port outside of Solitude as the candle on the royal desk flickered ever so slightly as it burned to the last of its wick. He heard complete silence, not the bodies dropping, not even the solid oak door opening, until it was too late. The assassin was shrouded in armor as dark as the Void itself. The dark specter only stood in front of the door in silence.

The Emperor asked "who are you?" and yet no response came from the hooded figure. After a moment he realized something and then he continued to speak "you and I both have our own destiny, it just so happens my journey ends here."

Titus seemed content with his lot in life and asked only one thing of the man who was about to end his life, "will you do me one favor? Kill whoever has assigned you this contract."

The old Ruler of Cyrodiil and all of her subjects did not expect an answer in return, so he stood from his desk, straightened his regal robes of gold and silver. Then with an enlightened heart he slowly walked over to the only open window in his private quarters and stood waiting for the inevitable. "Get it over with" was all he said.

Emperor Titus Mede, the second of his name, looked out over the Sea of Ghosts and felt a chill breeze cut through him like a dagger made of lifeless steel. He gazed up to the heavens admiringly, and for that brief moment before one's life ends, he recognized the beauty and order of the stars.

Chapter 1: 11th of Evening Star 4E 201

The sun had just begun to rise over the mountains when the massive arch that supported the city of Solitude came into view. The Blue Palace sat atop this high arch and over looked the Sea of Ghosts and the port of Solitude. The Blue Palace was home to Jarl Elisif the Fair, rightful High Queen of Skyrim. The captain of the Imperial warship, _The Dawn Walker_, informed Roylat Victinus, Commander of the Penitus Oculatus and Head of the Imperial City Security Bureau, that they were approaching the dock. Roylat walked out of his room on to the deck of the enormous warship to see a beautiful blonde haired woman and two Imperial Legion soldiers waiting for him on the docks. _The Dawn Walker_slowly pulled into the port and dock in the largest spot available, its massive sails embroidered with the seal of the Empire.

When Roylat finally disembarked the ship, the woman was the first to speak. She spoke with a sweet accent that reminded him of summer back home in Cyrodiil. "Welcome Commander, my name is Lieutenant Daphne Ilse with the Imperial Legion. I presume you had a pleasant voyage from the Heartland?"

"17 days on a boat is not my idea of pleasant, but it was the fastest way for me to get here." Roylat's voice was distant and void of emotion. He realized this by the almost hurt look in Daphne's blue eyes, she would not have revealed this fact, for her training had taught her to show no weakness or emotion and a lesser man would have never noticed, but it was one of Roylat's many duties, as Commander of the former emperors' personal guard, to notice these subtleties. He did not want to offend her so he evened out his voice and politely said, "However it could have been worse, thank you for your hospitality and arrangements."

She smiled softly and replied, "If you would please follow me, General Tullius wants to speak with you at your earliest convenience."

"If you would show me to him, I would like to find out what exactly the situation is, in person."

"Of course, and we shall have your armor and additional belongings brought up to your room in Castle Dour." With the pleasantries exchanged she turns around and begins to walk up the stairs with the two guards following her and Roylat not far behind. He watched her closely studying her girlish figure in a green and gold dress with a brown corset; he guessed she couldn't be any older than 17 or 18. How she had reached the rank of lieutenant this young was beyond his imagination.

They continued up a wooden staircase and onto a cobblestone walkway that leads up to the only gate into Solitude was flanked on either side by guards of the city. Daphne noticed Roylat's intrigued look and elaborated on the heightened security around the gates. She said, "since the emperor's death we have increased the number of guards on duty, which has caused rumors to arise..." she lowered her voice, leaned in close, and in a hushed tone she continued "some citizens even think the emperor was assassinated just like his cousin, Vittoria Vici. Also, your arrival here has given a few locals even more suspicion."

Good, General Tullius was keeping this situation under wraps until we catch the killer. Not even his lieutenants knew of the murder. To put Daphne's fears to rest Roylat explained, "After the death of any ruler there will always be rumors of how he "really" dies, conspiracies will run rampant. No man wants to believe the simplest answer is the correct one, however it normally is." She seemed content with that answer. "As for me being here, I am only here in an advisor role to General Tullius, to help bring a swift end to this Stormcloack Rebellion." This answer put a different look on her face, she did not completely buy that part of the story but she knew not to push the subject any farther.

Without another word on the matter the four imperials walked into the massive doors of the capital of Skyrim. To the right of the entrance sat the execution platform, with an old beggar in fur asking for a spare coin or two. However, no one paid him any attention.

Daphne gestured to here left at a sign that read "The Winking Skeever", "That's where you can grab a pint of mead if you want to relax a bit." She had also pointed out a few stores along the way. As we reached the sloping roadway that leads up to Castle Dour, the two guards that had been following Daphne's lead since he arrived at the docks, separated from the two officers and went to patrol, or look for women. Roylat could only guess.

The ring of a blacksmiths hammer bending metal blended with the sound of imperial troops releasing their arrows at targets as they approached a plain looking door. The two troops guarding the door both saluted as Daphne and Roylat opened the door. They proceeded into the war room which was down a short entrance hall.

General Tullius and his two legates were hovering over what appeared to be a map with flags marking troop positions. The old man glanced up and saw the two enter. He walked over and offered his hand to Roylat. They embraced and Tullius exclaimed, "It has been far too long my good friend" Roylat jested with him saying "This cold weather has made you older than the last time we met, I didn't think it possible!" With smiles on both their faces they decided it was time to discuss business.

The General thanked Daphne for accompanying Roylat and asked her to go see to his things being brought up. She nodded her head and began to turn away but Roylat grabbed her hand and gently kissed it and said "I hope you could show me around a little more and maybe get a drink sometime." Daphne blushingly accepted his request. "I would love to but I am very busy today, maybe another day." With that the captain grinned. He released the lieutenants' hand and watched her walk out.

"I regret not being able to attend the funeral, these damned Stormcloak rebels have been a thorn in my side for a while now. I hope you told Jade and Titus III, how sorry I am for their lose."

"I did. It was a sad day, even the Divines wept for him it seemed. Titus III is said to be taking the throne soon. I must find who did this quickly and bring this assassin to justice by the point of my blade." Roylat had started pacing back and forth in his frustration.

"General, we have nothing to go on so far do we?"

"Only the black mountain rose from the northern parts of Skyrim. It was found on the emperor's body after he was killed."

"Something tells me that will be how we find him, but how is the question." After a long pause, "may I have the flower? I am going to ask around to see if anyone has a clue of what or who I am looking for."

Tullius stood up and began to walk to his personal quarters and later returned with the black rose in hand. "Here, it will hopefully be of more use to you." Roylat took the rose and put it into a small leather pouch on his side.  
>"Leave it to me; it is my mistake that I must make right."<p>

Tullius understood "I have complete faith that you will catch this murderous bastard."

"I will and I have had a long trip and I am tired, I think I will retire to my room if you don't mind." Roylat thought for a moment. "If you see Lieutenant Ilse again please send her to me. I think her knowledge of the locals will help me tremendously."

Roylat turned and walked up the stairs that Daphne told him to follow to find his room. One door was slightly ajar. He looked in and saw his belongings and walked into the room, when he was settled in he noticed a bowl of warm water in front of a silver mirror. _  
><em>

He approached the mirror and what he saw in the mirror he almost couldn't recognize. Roylat's dark brown hair had lengthened to the point that he started to flip it up in the front, much longer than he would normally allowed it to grow, his clean shaven face had given way to some stubble, and when the mirror reflected his eyes he saw the dark circles that have begun to form under his green eyes. He looked much older than the 22 years old that he really was.

In almost loathing Roylat walked away from the mirror and began rummaging through his belongings. He had decided that he must get some rest, the feeling that it was going to be a long night had slowly grown stronger throughout the day. After a few minutes of looking he found the purple vile that he had requested the High Mage back in the Imperial City to make. He uncorked it and downed all the liquid in the vile. It had no taste and it only took a few seconds for the potion to work. The room began to sway and spin, the lights began to dance, the colors in the room began to brighten and dim, and then he looked to the bed. All he wanted to do was surrender to the sweet embrace of sleep and that is exactly what he did.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Demon Inside

Night had fallen onto the city. Roylat awoke from unsettling dreams to hear merry singing coming from the tavern down the way. He knew he would not be able to sleep again for a long time and his thirst was intense. So he decided to rise and go for a pint of mead down at the The Winking Skeever. He slid his dark leather boots on and slipped a silver dagger into his boot just in case. The cold damp feeling coming from his shirt clinging to his chest made him uncomfortable. The nightmares had gotten to him again and drenched his shirt so he decided to change into a green shirt and put dark brown vest over his outfit.

His leather boots made almost no sound as he walked down the stone staircase into the war room. The general and his legates were nowhere to be found so he proceeded out into the cold night of the city.

The night was a little chilly but nothing the imperial couldn't handle. The only light in this part of the city was coming from inside the tavern. As he approached it he could smell the scent of roasted bird and deer. That was almost as intoxicating as the thought of the mead. As he walked in he immediately recognized what the bard was singing. She was singing a true imperial song, Age of Aggression. To hear it so far north to Roylat was surprising even though Skyrim was technically an imperial providence.

He took in his surroundings like he always did when he entered a new place. Low lighting of candles and a fire, all races drinking together, then at her own table he saw Daphne wearing a low cut blouse and a cut off dress. But before he even started to go near her three drunken men surrounded her. One was probably the largest nord Roylat had ever seen wearing fur armor and had a huge iron great sword strapped to his back. His two friends were both redguards wearing some ragged sell-sword armor that they probably scavenged off of dead soldiers.

He could tell that Daphne was getting very annoyed with the three drunks advances and he could tell that the three drunken men were getting very annoyed with her rejections. Drunkenly one of the redguards grabbed her by the shoulder and tried to force her into a back room with the others trailing behind. Roylat jumped into action but before he was even half way across the tavern three bodies laid on the ground, all three dead, and all three with blood still spurting from the fatal neck wound.

It happened as fast as lightening, Daphne unsheathed a dagger hidden on her thigh, cut off the redguard's hand that was holding her and slit his throat, without the other redguard knowing what was going on she stabbed him in the jugular. By this time the nord was trying to bring his hands up to defend himself but her blade easily slipped through his defenses and found its place in the side of his neck.

The singing had stopped and a silence had fallen over the tavern. All that remained standing was Daphne holding her dagger with it still dripping ruby red blood onto the floor. She cleaned her blade on the clothes of one of the dead men and walked over to the man behind the counter. In the silence Roylat could hear her apologizing to the owner and giving him a few gold coins for the mess. When she turned she saw Roylat, she rushed over and grabbed him by the arm "let's get out of here". With a sigh he complied and they both walked out.

Outside it was still silent but the fireflies had started to come out and dance around. They walked a long while without a word, until Roylat asked "where did you learn to fight like that? I mean those definitely were not moves that a normal imperial soldier would have known. It actually reminded me of how the khajiit fight in close quarters."

"Thats exactly where I learned it from, I used to live in Elsweyr when my father, General Ilse was in command of the imperial forces in that region."

"You would definitely be a challenge up close." Roylat inched closer and pulled her in.

Daphne whispered, "You have no idea." Roylat felt the tip of a blade pointed at his abdomen and smiled, "very sneaky of you but so am I." Daphne suddenly realized Roylat had a dagger pointed at her back the entire time.

Daphne winked and withdrew her blade, lifted her cut off dress, and placed it back in her sheath, all while Roylat was admiring her smooth, tan legs. All of a sudden they both heard a shout from someone running towards them. "Commander, General Tullius must see you immediately!"

"Did he say why?"

"No, just that it is urgent."

"Alright thank you, soldier." Roylat turned to Daphne, "let's go" she nodded and they started to run back to Castle Dour.

When they arrived they saw Tullius illuminated by a handful of candles reading a letter. A grave look was on his face when he looked up to see the two young warriors. "They just found the body of Amaund Motierre's body in Skyrim; he was a member of the Elder Council."

Roylat remembered seeing him a few times at one of the emperor's parties or when the emperor actually attended a council meeting, which was very rarely. "Where was he found? And why was he in Skyrim, shouldn't he have been in the Imperial City?"

"We don't know; that's the problem. We have our theories but I think it would be a good idea for you to go investigate. You will be heading to Whiterun as soon as possible, he was found in a room at The Bannered Mare."

"How far away is Whiterun?"

Daphne finally chimed in, "I can take you there, it's a four day ride from here on a good horse so we better get started. Get what you need and meet me by the stables in one hour."

She walked out to prepare for their journey. Roylat waited to hear the door close and finally said, "I know what you are worried about; you think he is connected to the assassination of the emperor. I thought it too. That's why we might have just lost our best possible lead."

"Look for any clues you can and report back here."

"I must go get ready, goodbye general."

*******

Daphne was already loading her things onto her white horse Snowfall, when General Tullius came walking into view. He wore a heavy fur robe made of bear and wolf hide from the wilds of Skyrim. He had a very concerned look on his face when he got close enough for her to see him in the torch light.

His tone grave when he began to talk. "I want you to be very careful your father entrusted me with your care..."

"I have made this trip a hundred times and I know how to protect myself from bandits you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried about bandits... There are something's you don't know about Roylat. I have known the boy since he was young, I have watched him grow. But there is a dark time in his past and I'm not sure he has completely recovered from the trauma of it."

The fear growing in her voice "what trauma do you mean?"

*******  
>4 years ago<p>

"Roylat are you paying attention to the plan? You and your men are to attack the bandit camp from the south and move up to meet the fourth battalion in the center, is that clear?" Legate Rommel spoke quickly for the element of surprise was slipping from their grasps, he didn't even wait for the young captain's answer before he was organizing his troops.  
>Even in the spring time the Valus Mountains were wintery and snow capped. Being just west of Cheydinhal, Roylat was somewhat familiar with this mountain range. What worried him was the fact that the bandit camp was far too close to home. Roylat had just married Terra, a gorgeous imperial woman with strawberry blonde hair, and glowing gold eyes. They had a home in the Imperial City but during the summer or when Roylat was serving as the Emperors Hand, she would go to their manor in the Nibenay Basin, only a few miles south of Cheydinhal.<p>

In a normal situation Roylat would have had Terra go back to the Imperial City but this was supposed to be a quick and easy job. If she remained at the summer manor then he could be with her even more quickly after the battle had been won. He couldn't stand being away from her but his duty to the crown came first.

Roylat's trance was broken by the shouts of the other battalion leaders rallying their troops so in the cool morning air he commanded his troops to march into position. As they reached the south side of the encampment, the Legate's troops unleashed there wave of arrows and rushed in. Roylat ordered his troops to storm the camp, and that they did but only to find the sick and elderly left behind. Unknown to them the bandits had retreated during the night.

It smelled of death and disease, it made him ill. When Roylat made his way to Legate Rommel he was interrogating one of the few surviving bandits. Normally bandits remained surprisingly loyal to their companions but Rommel's Cheif Battlemage had a gift for making people talk. He would bend and warp their minds until they begged for death, and they knew the only way to make the pain stop was to tell the Legion what they wanted to know. It was an art really, that Mage could do impressive things with the school of illusion. Roylat even admired him for his indispensable gift.

But when he heard where the bandits had run to his heart stopped, any admiration, any other thought had been erased from his mind except for one. He must rescue Terra; she is right in their path.

He said nothing only ran for his horse. The Legate was booming with anger, "Where are you going? Comeback here Roylat! Follow him now!" He pushed the horse to its limits then pushed it even father. He didn't care how the Legate would react to his desertion, nothing would stop him now.

After a hard ride the manor rode into view just as the sun was setting. He couldn't see movement; the servants weren't washing clothes or tending the garden, he rode up to an eerie silence. He burst inside only to see a truly horrific site, bodies dismembered and the walls coated in blood. He didn't see a trace of Terra so he rushed up the stairs to their room and there she was laying on the bed, her clothes torn off and a blade sticking into her heart. Horrified Roylat slowly walked over to her still, lifeless body and upon seeing her golden eyes still open, began to uncontrollably weep.

When Rommel and his personal guard arrived after the sun had fully set they saw a sight none of them would forget, a devastated warrior still crying with his bride of not even a year curled in his arms. His tears streamed down his face, they were the essence of pure sorrow. His cries echoed through the thin night air.

Terra was buried under a tall oak tree, like she wanted. She had always loved Nirn and wanted to rest for eternity in her forests. Roylat only let close family and friends attend her funeral for he felt unstable and he didn't want any officials to see him weakened so much by a single death.

Days turned to weeks and yet Roylat still mourned the loss of his beloved. The only thing that could wake him from his daze was the budding idea of revenge. He knew the Legion would be tracking the bandits and they would soon be found. So he waited until Legate Rommel informed him that they have found the stronghold and they were to take it in two days time. They had moved to the shores of Lake Canulus in a small fort.

Just as the moon was about to give way to the sun, Roylat saddled his horse and rode to the wooden walls of the bandits encampment. When he reached the walls he dismounted his steed and stared at the hard, unyielding door. He did not know much of magic but he knew what he had been taught in the academy. So he summoned all his courage and fury and created a massive ball of flame and hurled it into the main gate. The explosion was loud enough to wake the Imperials in their camp, three miles away. Anyone around the entrance was turned to ash or their lungs burned from the inside out due to the super heated air. When the dust settled there was no hope for mercy in this camp. Roylat was blind with rage, killing everything and anyone who dared stand in front of him. He would have cut down the Divines if they chose to interfere but he knew they wouldn't for these lowlifes did not deserve any Divine help only, death by Roylat's hand. His bloodlust knew no bounds.

Startled by the intense explosion, Legate Rommel ordered his men to take the fort. When they arrived the gate had been blown open already and the sound of screams and dark laughter pierced the air. They walked in expecting to see a dragon of myth to greet them from the total destruction they saw. However, the only thing they met was Captain Roylat Victinus slaughtering men, women, and children. Once they had gathered their wits, six strong Imperial soldiers tried to restrain Roylat but he knocked them away and continued on his path of ruin. The way he was smiling and laughing with a face covered in blood is a vision of nightmares. He came to a young girl, no older than 15, muttering and laughing hysterically to himself, he brought up his sword and was about to end her but then Chief Battlemage Ulic intervened and took control of Roylat's shattered mind for a fraction of a second. This was long enough for a group of soldiers to beat him to the ground and into unconsciousness.

*******  
>12th of Evening Star 4E 201<p>

"When Terra died, something inside Roylat died with her. I fear his mind is broken beyond repair so you must be wary of him on your travels."

Daphne's face had grown pale with fear. "How could he have done this?"

"Men can do terrible things when something as valuable as love is lost."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Last Night Under the Stars

Dawn was fast approaching and Roylat knew he must pack lightly for speed was essential on this trip. He dawned his imperial dragon armor, the hard plating was black as night but the trim and design of the imperial sigil on the breastplate and all the other strong pieces of plate armor were as gold as the sun. This was made from the same materials as the armor that the Champion of Cyrodiil wore after he aided Martin Septim in halting the Oblivion Crisis many years ago. However, this was a very visible sign of his authority so he grabbed a grey hooded cloak from the rack across the room and put it on to disguise his armor.

His mind was racing so he grabbed his blade made of blinding silver and his shield of tough ebony and was off to meet Daphne at the stables. The night was quiet, the drunks had all stumbled home by now and the only noise to be heard was that of the cricket's chirping.

Roylat was to the stone walkway outside of the walls of Solitude when he saw a fur covered shadow walking away from Daphne. He knew it was Tullius, and he knew exactly what he had told her. The expression on her face when he got closer only confirmed his suspicions. She was trying to conceal the terrible truth that she had learned but he knew, he always knew.

"What did the General want?"

"Nothing, he was just saying goodbye. He has watched over me for a long time." the lie tasted sour coming out of her mouth. She had always been an honest and just person but she dared not confront him about his violent past.

The awkward silence was broken by the sound of a mother wolf howling with her cubs off on some mountain somewhere. They saddled their horses and journeyed into the frigid night.

*******  
>Dawn turned to midday and midday turned to dusk, day turned to night. Roylat had entertained himself with asking Daphne questions about her life in Elsweyr and even asked her to teach him how to speak some of their language and Daphne was delighted to talk with him about it, she grew fond of him over their few days of traveling together, but the story of his lost love still lingered in the back of her mind. That lingering thought was what kept her from being overwhelmed by her feelings. But the romantic in her saw the deep passion that runs through him, deep enough that he could be driven mad by the loss of a dear one.<p>

The last night before they reached Whiterun, they made camp on the shore of a serene river. With the elk meat roasting they sat and talked about many things, politics, weapons, battle stories, lore they heard as children, and the home land. The night began to cool and Daphne shivered.

"Here, take this", Royat removed the thick fur blanket that he had been wearing and draped it over her shoulders, it was heavy, warm and smelled of smoke but Daphne found it pleasant and decided curl up in the furs and lay next to Roylat; just to watched the stars. Roylat's eyes were directed to a more earthly object.  
>The furs did not fully cover Daphne's body, leaving her legs slightly exposed. He rolled her over and stared into her crystal blue eyes. They reflected the campfires flickering light perfectly. Finally Roylat couldn't resist the temptation, his rough hand moved up her soft, tanned thigh and his lips were suddenly against hers. It was like a force of nature pulling them together.<p>

*******  
>Her body was warm against his, their passion lasted long into the night and they both slept soundly. The chirping of the birds was loud but the subtle crack of a twig, shattered Roylat's blissful sleep. A massive blade crashed through the tent with the force of a lightning bolt, giving Roylat only a fraction of a second to push Daphne out of the way and roll out of the tent. When Roylat gained his footing, he was finally able to size up his opponent.<p>

Much to his surprise the assailant was a five foot tall bosmer, wearing the shrouded armor of the brotherhood that had sent him. The bosmer ran at him hacking and slashing without any real technique. His blade was a crude iron greatsword; however the strength he wielded it with was impressive for someone of his height. The tiny black haired mer was hell bent on landing a blow so Roylat allowed him to draw near. He used his massive chunk of iron to swipe at the imperials feet but Roylat jumped nimbly over the blade and land a kick in the square of the mer's face. He recoiled back and grabbed his noise in agony, the blood rushed from his bent, broken noise. The imperial spotted his sword in the wreckage and made a dive for it. The slide to his sword was cold and rough but he managed to barely get the blade out of its sheath before he deflected the iron greatsword to his side and roll away from the mer. The intruder snarled at the Commander and dashed at him with great speed, he swung the iron at Roylat's shoulder but Roylat gripped the hilt of his silver blade with both hands and braced himself. The power of the attack made the young imperial stagger back but he remained relatively unharmed. Roylat's counter attack came swiftly and relentlessly. Years of intense training made this reaction instant, he was the Hand of the Emperor and the best swordsman in all of Tamerial, no one could beat him. His singing silver blade entered the back of the bosmer's neck without any resistance. The mer's blood stained the snow red where he had fallen.

Roylats attention snapped to Daphne who had readied her bow and was waiting for the right moment to release. Without the need for her arrow any longer she slowly eased the tension off of the bow string and put the bow and arrow back into its quiver. Both companions were half naked and when the heat of battle subsided they thought it be wise to put their armor back on.

Upon seeing the body up close, a candle lit in the young girls head, "I know that armor. It's that of a Dark Brotherhood assassin." Daphne had only read about them in the papers and books around Solitude, of course the fact they are only read about and never seen is what makes them so deadly.

"I heard rumors that there might be a sanctuary active up here in Skyrim but never gave it much thought. We eliminated the Brotherhoods influence in Cyrodiil a long time ago." Roylat moved to inspect the body. He found a poison vile, a health potion that the would be assassin never had the chance to use, and a letter that bore the Black Hand symbol. He unfolded it and read off the order that asked for their lives:

_The Emperor's Hand is in Skyrim and he is asking questions. We cannot have him discover us when we are so weak. This will be your test to enter our Brotherhood, he will be heading towards Whiterun. Track him down and kill him before he reaches his destination. When you finish your contract we will welcome you home at the Dawnstar sanctuary. When you see a dark door hidden in the rocks, facing the sea, it will ask you a question respond "Silence, my brother" and you will become a full member of our family. Do not fail us; do not fail the Night Mother._

_-The Listener _

Daphne was shocked and scared. Roylat only had one thought "Can you get me to this place, Daphne?"

The voice of a child echoed through the halls of the sanctuary, "Oh Listener, I have news for you!"

The hooded statue lifted from the chair and walked towards the youthful figure and greeted the ancient vampire.

With a frown on her face Babette spoke, "I told you that recruit would fail, he lacked all form and was not very skilled at all. I wonder why our wise Listener chose him for the task to hunt down this great foe."

In a voice cold as steel and dark as the void the Listener leaned in and whispered, "I didn't expect him to survive; I just wanted him to give the Knight a little hint. He will be coming and I will be waiting…"

As the Listener rose and disappeared into the shadows of the sanctuary a small childish grin started to appear on Babette's face.

End Chapter 3

Chapter 4: An End For One, A Beginning For All.


End file.
